Bonnie Butterfly
by Suomi27
Summary: Y aquel hermoso niño de cabellos dorados, que lo miraba todo con simplicidad con sus enormes ojos turquesas, fue llevado de la mano por tu hermano hasta tu vida... Yaoi, SasuNaru! & Itachi, shota, AU.
1. Trust me

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor. Aclaración: las partes en cursiva son recuerdos. Disfruta la lectura, por favor! ^-^

* * *

**Bonnie Butterfly**

_Mi niño, con los hilos invisibles del destino._

_Confía en mí, estamos conectados por ellos._

_Así que simplemente quédate conmigo y siente mi calidez._

_Yo seré tu camino, por siempre._

* * *

_Un día, poco después de que te encontrara y te llevara con él a empezar una nueva vida, Itachi te dijo estás palabras:_

_- Tengo un hermano, él y la persona que ama son mi familia._

_Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de mimbre de la terraza de su pent-house, disfrutaban del fresco de la noche y las luces de la ciudad. Al llegar tarde a casa, después del trabajo, Itachi había tomado del frigorífico una soda de naranja, una cerveza y, a su paso por el living, un elegante álbum del gran librero de roble con el firme propósito de pasar un buen rato juntos. _

_- Se llama Sasuke y es un par de años menor aunque no lo aparenta en absoluto con esa cara de amargado que siempre lleva. – y entonces había sonreído discretamente, abriendo el álbum en una página especial._

_Aunque estaban hombro con hombro, para poder ver bien aquella fotografía que Itachi te señalaba, te acercaste más a él._

_En la imagen había un jovencito malhumorado, casi un hombre; de piel blanquísima y ojos negros como el carbón. Usaba una camisa azul de verano y jeans de mezclilla en mal estado combinados con unas mugrientas botas café de agujeta. _

_- ¿Es muy parecido a mi, verdad? Esta foto la sacamos justo después de su graduación de la universidad, en un viaje entre amigos._

_- Es precioso…- señalaste sincero, tus ojos turquesa absorbiendo ávidamente la forma delicada de su espigado cuerpo. Mortalmente bello y orgulloso, la expresión afilada de su masculino rostro y el ébano de su corto cabello que hizo a tus dedos cosquillear deseosos, cambió el curso del siempre sosegado latir de tu corazón._

_- Es verdad – Itachi sonrió enternecido ante tus reacciones, sin intuir realmente lo que se estaba revolucionando en tu vida -. En aquellos tiempos era muy popular con las chicas a pesar de su difícil temperamento, pero todas siempre se rendían cuando entendían que no podían competir con su novia._

_- ¿Su novia?- preguntaste curioso, imaginándote al instante a una modelo super sexy a su lado, rubia y llamativa; a tu edad eras muy ingenuo, el mundo de los adultos era el mismo que veías en la televisión por cable. _

_- Mira, es ella. – la sonriente mujer que saludaba a la cámara era preciosa, de grandes ojos verde esmeralda y cabello muy largo. No tenía nada que ver con tu imaginación, pero era difícil no decir que aquella dulce y animada muchacha no era bonita._

_- Que lindo, el color de su cabello…_

_Sasuke, que estaba al lado de ella en la foto, debía pensar lo mismo. Suaves hebras de cabello se enredaban en sus largos dedos, le cosquilleaban los labios; sonreía discretamente para ella, no para la cámara. _

_- Nunca fue más feliz que a su lado…_

"_¿Ya no es feliz?", te preguntaste inquieto, tus pequeños dedos acariciando con mimo la imagen juvenil de tu recién descubierto anhelo._

_- Lo quiero. ¿Me lo puedes obsequiar?_

_Ante tu infantil capricho Itachi sólo sonrió y, malinterpretando tu deseo, te regaló su foto._

**...**_  
_

Era verano, el día en que lo conociste. Y era verano también el día en que te enamoraste.

Vivías lejos, muy lejos, en una pequeña zona rural cerca de Tokio. Era un día soleado cuando te despediste del pueblo donde naciste, de los verdes campos que rodeaban las casitas de rojas tejas de las cuales una había sido tu hogar.

Él había ido a recogerte en una lujosa camioneta roja, ante la sorpresa y la desconfianza de la gente que te despidió con tristeza. Tu vieja maletita descansaba en uno de los asientos traseros junto a un montón de bolsas de regalo y ramos de flores que te habían obsequiado como despedida.

"Vuelve pronto a visitarnos, Naruto-kun. Te llamaremos regularmente para saber que todo esta bien y te mandaremos cartas.", fue lo que dijeron mientras te veían partir.

Itachi les había dado tu nueva dirección y el número de teléfono, sonriendo divertido cuando recibió amenazas de los niños más pequeños y les tuvo que prometer que, como su nueva familia, te haría feliz.

"Cuiden mucho a mi padres, por favor", fueron tus últimas palabras antes de que el coche arrancara y, aunque soltaste un par de lágrimas, les sonreíste radiante y ellos entendieron.

Aquel hombre de largo cabello negro era, sin duda, tu destino.

**...**

Itachi y yo éramos personas de una clase especial, algo conocido como la élite. En Japón hay muchas clases de élite, pero en la que nosotros nos movíamos con fluidez era tal vez en una de las más impactantes y de las que se puede sacar más provecho, con la que se puede hacer más daño: la de la moda.

Sustentándose su fama en la antigüedad de su presencia en el mercado, la casa de modas Uchiha (de la cual éramos los herederos) era de gran prestigio en el país, combinándose en ella de manera armónica tanto los estilos tradicionales como las nuevas tendencias que comenzaban a llegar de todo el mundo, cruzando mares y fronteras, incluyendo ideologías.

Los Uchiha siglos atrás habían sido grandes artesanos e innovadores en el diseño del kimono, siendo por ellos muy respetados. Conforme los tiempos fueron cambiando y las tendencias fueron llenándose de matices occidentales el clan fue evolucionando a la par. Nuestros antepasados habían cimentado un imperio, una gran historia nos precedía, y cuando la casa Uchiha recayó en las ambiciosas manos de Itachi y las mías, no hicimos más que seguir haciendo que se expandiera; era para nosotros todo no más que una simple semilla, y nuestra meta era el cielo.

Todos ellos no eran más que escalones, nuestro sector de población con el mayor potencial comercial; fácilmente manipulables, sedientos de la modernidad que representara sus deseos de libre expresión: los adolescentes.

Entramos en su mundo de forma excepcional, inteligente, totalmente calculadora y casi cruel. Importamos de occidente nuevos estilos, nuevos conceptos. Ropa y estilos modernos que los volvían locos.

Se abrieron importantes sucursales en las grandes ciudades, en los más importantes centros comerciales, famosos por el increíble ambiente y los innovadores diseños. Llenos de música electrónica y vendedores encantadores, a escala, nuestras tiendas eran la representación del mundo de la aceptación y el glamour.

Con cosas tan brillantes y exclusivas tentándolos, fue realmente fácil captar su atención, reforzando su interés con una excelente estrategia de marketing y la ayuda de los medios que les impusieron un nuevo estilo de vida en la que todo tenía que ser cool.

El que todos los modelos de la compañía hubiesen sido siempre hombres y que eso no hubiese sido cambiado a pesar de la libre feminidad de la ropa de occidente causo gran revuelo y admiración por lo especial que iba a resultar la publicidad.

Hicimos grandes audiciones, que fueron un éxito a nivel nacional. Las caras más bellas y los cuerpos más delicados envueltos en los más extravagantes, alegres y atrevidos estilos de ropa dejaron confundidos y sin aliento a muchos en la calle, cuando los edificios se llenaron de propaganda sobre moda de un día para otro.

Atacamos todos los ángulos de la mente adolescente, utilizando a nuestros modelos como una de las principales armas.

Tan bellos, tan perfectos, tan queridos y populares; todos estaban siempre pendientes de las nuevas colecciones de la casa Uchiha para deleitar la vista, quedarse sin respiración. Creyendo que usando un conjunto igual al que usaban todos esos jóvenes de ensueño lograrían parecerse, montones de adolescentes corrían a comprar su conjunto favorito y era sorprendente como toda la mercancía se agotaba en días.

Los Uchiha nos volvimos un sello de moda, glamour, elegancia y buen gusto no sólo para el japonés tradicional, sino para las nuevas generaciones, esas que nos transformaron en un sólido imperio siempre en ascenso.

**...**

Él te amaba, y yo solía reprochárselo, incluso mucho antes de que aquel sentimiento hubiese nacido.

Siempre le critiqué aquella extraña tendencia, aquel deseo oscuro, la inclinación indecente y superficial que Itachi profesaba por salir con los modelos de la compañía.

Con el estreno de la colección de temporada, montones de adolescentes de gran belleza llenaban los estudios fotográficos y los sets de grabación, y entonces él tenía de donde elegir en abundancia. Era así que las semanas previas a la salida de una nueva línea venía entonces lo más complicado, lo que terminaría por asegurar que la ropa gustara del todo al público, aun a pesar de la gran calidad y lo original de cada diseño.

Los lujosos edificios de la corporación abrían sus puertas y por ella entraba una horda de adolescentes que parecían un sueño, envueltos en un aura de magnificencia que ya nada tenía que ver con la inocencia de sus cortas edades. Ya eran dioses, no tenían tiempo para estupideces. Los años de juegos y libertad eran aborrecidos y clasificados como una pérdida de tiempo en sus siempre importantes agendas rebosantes de fiestas y trabajo.

Pequeños divos, madurando en un mundo de belleza artificial, creyendo crecer como personas a la par que sus ganancias, sin más vida que un caro celular...

Trabajar con ellos era el proceso más difícil, supervisarlos el más fastidioso y, aun con todo ello, para Itachi una obligación que tomaba encantado, siempre el primero en darles la bienvenida con una sonrisa discreta en su hermoso pero varonil rostro.

Los nuevos solían tenerle miedo al principio, pero solía ganárselos con suaves caricias en sus cabellos, con tranquilas y amables palabras, con aquella mirada negra tan profunda que siempre los dejaba tan afectados, tan anhelantes.

Para los que tenían algo más de experiencia no eran nuevas estas actitudes, pero nunca reclamaban y seguían actuando con él de manera afectuosa y con mucho respeto; tanto así le querían.

Él parecía una entidad inalcanzable, un hombre de élite, refinado y selecto, frío e imponente. Ser el amante de Uchiha Itachi era un honor, los elevaba de rango, dejaban de ser simples números y eran entonces indudablemente más valiosos.

Sucio, Inmoral, Escandaloso, Incomprensible…

Esa fue siempre la pelea entre los dos, con fuerza al principio, con el pasar de los años un leve reproche ya muchas veces repetido y siempre ignorado; nunca hubo demandas, nunca existió un escándalo que destruyera nuestro creciente imperio y con el pasar del tiempo no quedo más que la indiferencia ante aquella escabrosa situación que no tuvo remedio incluso cuando se les prohibió a los jóvenes de la empresa acercarse a él.

Tan jóvenes, tan pequeños, inmaduros y caprichosos…

Los amaba seriamente mientras duraba y les hacía felices, pero cuando terminaba, simplemente se iba como había venido; sin explicaciones, sin ensuciarse las manos, con la facilidad de un último beso que les prometía falsamente jamás olvidarlos. Nunca les hacia algún desprecio y seguía tratándolos con delicadeza, pero los dejaba solos y eso les destruía de cierta manera.

Eran utilizados, les cambiaba sus sueños y ellos no podían ni pensar en la posibilidad de odiarlo, no a quien les había dado todo sin medida aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

**...**

¿Quién eras tú? ¿Dónde le conociste? ¿Por qué eras tan especial para él?

Ustedes tenían también una historia, un comienzo, la parte del destino que yo no viví pero fue mi precedente y mi tormento.

Ese año, el año de las Flores del Cosmos (como se titularía a aquella colección, la de tu modesto debut) fue cuando todo comenzó a tener forma nuevamente; vida y color en mis manos, el retoño de un amor apagado en mi corazón floreciendo delicadamente sin contención.

Contraria a su tradición y a punto de que las puertas fueran abiertas nuevamente, hubo en él algo diferente y en aquel momento yo no pude saber cuál era la razón de a mí me pareciera así. Era casi el mismo, con su elegante traje negro, sus lacios cabellos cayendo dóciles sobre sus hombros y emanando de manera natural su absorbente aura.

Me saludo como siempre, tal vez un poco más efusivo que de costumbre porque despeino mis cabellos y sonrió burlón ante mi amenazador gesto de fastidio. Todos nos miraban siempre con mucha sorpresa al comportarnos de tal manera: la gente decía que éramos de hielo, y mucho de ello era verdad. Pero éramos también buenos hermanos, hermanos que tanto nos queríamos como nos detestábamos, igual a muchos otros en el mundo.

Parado a su lado y tan alto como él, me daba cuenta, sin poderla interpretar, de aquella tranquila felicidad reflejada en su mirada, misma que se clavaba ligeramente impaciente en la puerta mientras esperábamos el comienzo de tan importante evento al lado de todo el staff.

- Compórtate con prudencia este año, Itachi. – le sugerí casi sonando a amenaza.

El sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, mirándome apenas de soslayo.

- Ya he fallado. – y a pesar de mi mirada severa y al vez confusa, no dijo nada más.

Empezó a sonar una melodía y la orden de que las puertas se abrieran fue aprobada por Itachi quien levanto una mano solemnemente, señal que dio pauta a que las personas encargadas los sets de grabación y fotografía comenzaran a prepararse.

Conforme las pesadas puertas de vidrio iban cediendo, comenzarón a escucharse las alegres conversaciones, las risas agudas, los gritos emocionados, el repiquetear moderno de los nuevos celulares...

Y entonces, ahí estaban, caminando por la alfombra roja dispuesta sólo para ellos, el tropel de emocionados y risueños adolescentes a los que enseguida Itachi sonrió pero en los que no reparo realmente.

- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Itachi-san! – se oía en todos lados, pero era como si él no escuchara.

Buscaba algo, algo que nadie más y sólo él pudo encontrar.

Entonces se adentró en la multitud y a su paso todos se hicieron a un lado confusamente, dejándole caminar con su característica seguridad hasta aquello que le esperaba y que teniéndolo ya seguro entre sus brazos lo hizo darse la vuelta para llevárselo consigo, negando a todo y a todos los demás.

Sólo fue entonces cuando lo pude ver. Eso que, aun entre la multitud sorprendida que le absorbía con los ojos y murmuraba desconcertantes rumores, era diferente en él.

_Eso que sin imaginarlo me haría diferente a mí._

Un niño, casi un adolescente.

Uno pequeño y sonriente, envuelto con mucho primor en una nube de blancos encajes.

Ese eras tú, el dulce misterio entre los dos, el dorado lazo que el destino tejió en nuestros dedos, sólido y brillante.

Nuestros mundos, que eran muy diferentes entre sí, se enlazaron en aquel momento de forma irreparable; hasta ese punto sería sólo un mundo de dos, con ustedes como protagonistas. Un mundo donde las cosas que Itachi conocía las llevaba a ti con sus palabras, con su mirada, señalándolas para mostrártelas y con ese conocimiento hacerlas tuyas, porque ese era el mundo que te iba a regalar.

Palabras dulces, de repente suaves, transformándose su aliento en susurros contra tu oreja, al acariciar sus labios en tu blanca mejilla, queriendo, por el extraño cariño en su mirada, poder dártelo todo sin reservas.

Y tú, hermoso niño de cabellos dorados como el trigo, que lo mirabas todo con simplicidad con tus enormes ojos turquesas, tenías una risa que era como un pequeño arroyuelo y unas maneras tiernas, visibles en la forma en que tus brazos lo rodeaban con el más sincero cariño, con la descontrolada pasión de tu edad.

No fui consciente del tiempo que estuve parado observándolos hasta que se perdieron tras las plateadas puertas del ascensor, donde imagine que aquella risa que aun retumbaba en mis oídos se convertía en un suspiro, cuando compartieran un beso que por secreto podía hacerse realidad.

**Continuará~**

* * *

_¡Si han llegado aquí, muchas gracias por leer! Estoy un poco nerviosa porque para quien ya la ha leído, sabrán que este primer capítulo ha cambiado en muchos aspectos. Me puse a pensar, y me di cuenta cómo es que quiero que sea realmente esta historia, y por ello he cambiado el formato y la narración que ahora es en primera persona. Hay realmente muchas cosas que debo aclarar, pero la historia misma se encargara de eso con el avanzar de los capítulos; muchas cosas parecen y parecerán lo que no son. En cuanto al shota, advierto que será uno __**muy respetuoso**__ en todos los sentidos. Puede que Naruto haya sonado demasiado pequeño hasta esta parte, pero ya verán que nos esta engañando. Espero que sigan dándole una oportunidad a mi fanfic, y de verdad, muchas gracias por su paciencia!_


	2. Glaring Dream

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

* * *

**Bonnie Butterfly 2**

_Con un dedo tembloroso, recojo los sueños; sin ni siquiera respirar sobre ellos, se desmenuzan._

_Incluso las cosas más certeras son demasiado poco fiables; si creo en algo, ¿puedo estar contigo otra vez?_

_La silueta de aquél día se desvanece en blanco._

* * *

_Él había sido amigo de tus padres, un buen amigo._

_La primera vez que te visitó en el orfanato había llevado muchas fotos y un gran ramo de rosas para la tumba de ambos en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo. _

_- Te he buscado por mucho tiempo, desde que me entere del accidente._

_Parecía lamentarlo en verdad, sus manos temblaban levemente y la expresión de su rostro lucia afectada._

_- Si eras su amigo, ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí con ellos cuando paso? – tus palabras no eran un reclamo, sólo simple curiosidad._

_Él no podía responderte. ¿Cómo explicarte lo mucho que había amado a Kushina? ¿Cómo explicarte a ti, que solo eras un niño, que un sentimiento tan grande fue vencido por los intereses de su familia? Madara había dispuesto todo para borrarla de su vida y ella, fuerte como era, tomo sus cosas y desapareció para siempre con una sonrisa sin que él tuviera la fuerza suficiente para evitarlo._

_El informe que le había entregado Kisame, después de mucho tiempo de estarla buscando tras la muerte del líder, era sólo una prueba de lo tarde que era ya; había muerto en un accidente apenas un año atrás._

_Pero Kushina, al final de todo, había sido muy feliz. Formó la familia que tanto anhelaba con el amable hombre que había conocido en aquel pequeño pueblo rural a donde llego a refugiarse. Su lazo había sido tan fuerte que incluso habían muerto juntos, con un único arrepentimiento en sus corazones._

_El niño de la mujer que amaba era idéntico a su padre, de ojos marinos y cabello rubio. Le habían dejado atrás y vivía en un orfanato, mismo al que se dirigió sin duda esa misma tarde con un único objetivo._

_- Ven conmigo, por favor. – su voz era firme, la mirada que te transmitía casi suplicante._

_- ¿Me adoptaras? – preguntaste sorprendido, no comprendiendo muy bien como es que ese hombre tan imponente parecía ahora tan frágil mientras te hacía tal petición._

_Te protegería, te daría la seguridad que a ella nunca pudo darle, la felicidad que tu padre siempre le procuro, la cálidez de la familia que en su juventud él mismo soñaba tener cuando miraba la estela de su rojizo cabello desde la ventana de su viejo salón de clases..._

_- Se lo debo a ella, se lo debo a ambos…_

_Cualquier cosa que quisieras, cualquier deseo que expresaran tus rojizos labios, cualquier anhelo nacido en tu corazón…_

_Itachi se encargaría de hacerlos todos realidad._

__**...**

Aquella tarde, cuando Itachi toco a mi puerta, acababa de llover.

Olía a tierra mojada, a hierba fresca, a rosales en flor.

Desde el salón podía ver las brillantes flores balancearse suavemente debido al peso de las incontables gotitas que pendían de sus verdes hojas y que resplandecían como diamantes bajo un cielo que se mostraba limpio, sereno después de la tormenta.

Cuando era más joven, y ella estaba a mi lado, días así solíamos pasarlos sentados en la terraza, con una taza de café caliente calentándonos las manos.

No eran recuerdos muy lejanos, pero me gustaba rememorarlos con nostalgia porque muchas cosas eran ya diferentes, tan diferentes que nunca me las hubiera imaginado.

¿Cómo podría?

Su puño chocando contra la madera me extrajo de mis ensoñaciones; cuando abriera la puerta sucedería algo que tampoco hubiese podido predecir.

**...**

Me sorprendió verlo parado en el umbral de mi casa, sus zapatos italianos salpicados de un poco de agua con tierra y las mangas de su blanca camisa dobladas hasta los antebrazos. Sin corbata, el saco colgando de uno de sus brazos y sus negras iris echando chispas.

Sin pedir permiso paso al salón y tomo asiento, sirviéndose una copa del vino que yo disfrutaba solitario antes de su llegada.

Después del primer trago y sin darle más vueltas, salió a colación la razón de lo que a primera vista yo creí era causa de su enfado.

- Hay problemas con un la nueva sucursal en Hong Kong; no es muy grave, pero la regularización de todos los papeles se tiene que hacer lo más pronto posible para que no impidan la entrada de la mercancía en la aduana. – dijo suspirando con fastidio mientras se llevaba elegantemente la mano a la frente.

- Me imagino que todo debe ser un desastre; nunca debimos dejarle a cargo esto a Karin. – aquella mujer era un desastre, habíamos sido casi ingenuos al pretender confiar en ella.

- Exacto. Tendré que quedarme ahí algunas semanas para supervisar que ella y sue quipo no hagan de nuevo un desastre. Me iré esta misma noche. Confió en que te encargaras de todo en mi ausencia. – y ahí debía haber terminado el asunto.

- Entonces no hay mayor problema. - nunca había necesitado darme indicaciones para que yo realizara mi parte, tan eficiente como él mismo lo era haciendo la suya.

No eran lógicas sus acciones. Me negaba a creer que aquella fuera la razón que lo había traído a mi propio hogar cuando yo sabía que algo tan corriente como eso lo podríamos haber arreglado con una simple llamada telefónica.

No éramos hombres de muchas palabras y, debido a que habíamos crecido juntos, habíamos llegado a desarrollar una extraña y silenciosa comprensión.

Sólo así, el propósito real de su visita salió a la luz como una revelación.

Lo mire afiladamente, el cejo fruncido con escepticismo. Lo sabía bien: ¿Qué era lo único que le quedaba pendiente arreglar antes de irse?

¿Qué era aquello que no era un asunto corriente que podía dejar en manos ordinarias, como había hecho siempre con todo lo demás?

La respuesta me la dio el mismo, haciendo mis acertadas suposiciones realidad con sus palabras:

- Necesito que le cuides, será mucho tiempo, pero con seguridad regresare por él – ni siquiera tuvo que pronunciar su nombre para que yo supiera exactamente a quién se refería -. No puedo llevármelo conmigo porque la campaña no ha terminado y él es parte importante en la colección de niños: necesita terminar las sesiones y estar presente en la pasarela.

Tenía razón. Media compañía se volvería loca al faltarle uno de los modelos, sobre todo uno importante en su debut. Sin embargo, el sólo pensar en vivir con un niño, lo problemático que sería cargar con dicha responsabilidad y las implicaciones que esto conllevaba... Llevarlo conmigo al trabajo, hacerme cargo de sus comidas, prepararle la habitación y vigilar que no hiciese un desastre de la casa, gastar tiempo cuidándole…

Casi me dolía la cabeza el sólo pensarlo y comencé a negar lentamente con la cabeza, pero él me dio la estocada final con una simple frase;

- Sólo confío en ti, Sasuke.

Palabras graves, palabras sinceras, palabras que eran una verdad.

Él había cuidado lo que era mío cuando nuestro clan me dio la espalda ante mi inconmovible decisión de amarla, y ahí aprendí que mi verdadera familia era sólo él y ella, los únicos lazos que yo sentía necesitar para vivir.

Para él no debía ser, de alguna manera, diferente.

- Cuidaré de él por ti, hermano.

Tal como él había cuidado de ella por mí.

**...**

Rubio y en extremo alegre, te había visto varias veces ir de un lugar a otro de la compañía acompañado de Hinata o Iruka mientras esperabas a que Itachi terminara algún asunto importante del trabajo para ir por fin juntos a casa.

La libertad que él te había concedido era completa; a ninguno de sus amantes anteriores le había dejado inmiscuirse de tal manera en su vida. Te lo permitía todo, te lo concedía todo y depositaba en ti un cariño y una confianza que yo no era capaz de entender.

Tu identidad para todo el mundo, incluyéndome, era un completo misterio.

Mi cauta e intrigada mirada solía seguirte en cuanto apreciaba el destello de tu dorado cabello, cuando sentía tu presencia en las oficinas, el sonido de tu risa en los sets de grabación y en el estudio de Kakashi y de Jiraiya, e incluso cuando te quedabas dormido sobre el sillón de Itachi todavía con las pelucas y los vestidos puestos.

A veces nuestras miradas se encontraban, sin que tal intercambio pudiera permitirme leer tus intenciones, responder mis preguntas. Con una sonrisa sincera y nerviosa te deslindabas de todo, ocultándote tras Itachi que se divertía con mi cautelosa curiosidad, pero guardando siempre silencio.

Sólo tu nombre, sería el único secreto que compartiría conmigo.

**...**

Atravesamos juntos el jardín hasta el amplio estacionamiento donde había dejado aparcada su llamativa camioneta roja sangre, tan acorde a él mismo. Me sorprendí cuando, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y con un suave jalón la puerta cedió para mostrarme un complot.

Aún si no hubiese aceptado, cosa que a Itachi le parecía poco probable, con el poder que le confería su jerarquía como hermano mayor, al final hubiese logrado que me rindiera a su absurda petición porque ya lo tenía todo listo. Envuelto en un cobertor azul, ahí estabas tú, durmiendo profundamente. Itachi te había dejado la calefacción encendida y en la radio sonaba una bonita canción de tierras lejanas que te había estado arrullando con dulzura:

_The winds of love suddenly began blowing in my head_

_Showing me the peace of my beloved_

_You say "Return my precious, rise above the separation while you are a stranger."_

Tu cuerpo pequeño fue fácilmente alzado por Itachi, que lo halo hacía sí a la par que apagaba todos los aparatos de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta, volviéndose hacia mí con tu cuerpo firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos.

- Despierta, Naruto. – apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que te revolvieras inquieto en tu suave cobertor y poco a poco comenzaras a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que enfocaste fue a mí, cosa que inexplicablemente te hizo sonreír de manera boba, aun si no eras capaz de reconocer si todo era un sueño o la realidad. Llegando, tal vez, a la conclusión de que todo era demasiado complicado para entenderlo, decidiste felizmente volverte a dormir.

Ante tu reacción Itachi sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente mientras te llamaba una vez más y mencionaba algo sobre ramen. No pasaron dos segundos cuando tus ojos se abrieron grandes y, volteando a ver a Itachi, tus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

"_¿Dónde, donde?..."_, era lo que parecías querer decir, mientras te incorporabas un poco.

- Lo tendrás más tarde, lo prometo. Ahora hay algo más importante: ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? – te quedaste como pensando un momento, pero enseguida asentiste comprendiendo y lo miraste con mucha intensidad esperando a su siguiente indicación.

- Entonces ya sabes que es lo tienes que hacer. – volviste a asentir y pediste ser depositado en el suelo. Itachi aflojo el agarre que mantenían en ti sus brazos y pronto te dejaste resbalar con todo y tu cobertor hasta que tus pies enfundados en unos bonitos y modernos tenis tocaron el suelo.

Sin embargo, apenas pudiste apoyarte completamente en el empedrado cuando tus piernas temblaron y te fuiste de lado, cayendo sin oponer resistencia, totalmente enredado en tu maligna cobija.

Itachi y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos y te miramos rodar alarmados por la vereda empedrada, tomando más impulso a cada pequeña bajada. Corrimos tras de ti que, sin ser capaz de parar, seguiste hasta salirte del camino y continuar tu frenética carrera por el verde césped del jardín.

Itachi, ágil y rápido, se lanzó sobre ti en un intento desesperado y fallido, porque sus dedos no consiguieron sostenerte y seguiste hasta estamparte directamente contra un árbol.

No pudimos captar si fue un choque fuerte, pero cuando las aves que estaban en el árbol echaron a volar, nos preocupamos realmente. Mientras cruzábamos la distancia que nos separaba de ti, Itachi saco su celular. Iba a llamar a emergencias.

¡Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuando en vez de lágrimas pronto una risilla ahogada comenzó a brotar de aquel capullo azul!

Al instante Itachi colgó el celular; repuesto del sobresalto y comprendiendo, comenzó a reír también.

Mi ceño se frunció y observando la situación con extrañeza me apresure a ver si no te habías lastimado; eras un modelo, después de todo. Me hinque a tu lado y con cuidado comencé a desenvolverte, siendo tu redonda cara lo primero en encontrar.

¡Qué sonido más tintineante el de tu risa, ahora que te veías libre! Tu rubio cabello se había revuelto con tanto ajetreo y tus mejillas estaban completamente rojas por el esfuerzo de tanto reír.

- ¡Se me han dormido los pies! – tímidamente me informaste entre divertidas carcajadas, burlándote de ti mismo e invitándome a que lo hiciera también- ¡He sido lo que soy, una espiral de ramen!

Inevitablemente, pero sin poder explicármelo, tuve que sonreír.

**...**

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a la entrada de la casa, lo mirabas todo con curiosidad. Mi hogar, una elegante casa de amplios jardines, era muy diferente al lujoso pent-house de Itachi en el centro de la ciudad.

El garaje era al aire libre y empezaba cruzando la elegante verja de madera, exactamente donde terminaba un elegante empedrado que indicaba el camino a la puerta principal de la casa. A los alrededores se extendían amplios jardines poco cuidados, llenos de árboles, flores y algunos muebles de jardín que se suponía se usaban para tomar el té en día cálidos.

Los únicos vestigios de la lluvia que horas antes había caído era el brillante roció que se extendía sobre el césped y el despejado cielo que ya comenzaba a iluminarse por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer de un tímido sol. Frías corrientes de aire soplaban con levedad y no había nubes en el cielo.

Itachi y yo cargábamos las maletas mientras que tú te dedicabas a señalar lo que te gustaba con una sonrisa y a esquivar los charcos como no queriendo ante la mirada reprobatoria de Itachi. No parecías tan pequeño, aunque en realidad no llenabas tampoco las expectativas de tu edad real.

- Tiene doce años. – había declarado sin más Itachi al notar mi mirada analítica sobre ti unos días antes cuando te fotografiaban para un espectacular.

Vestido tan primorosamente como lo habías estado en los sets de la compañía pasabas fácilmente como un par de años menor debido a que no eras muy alto y la complexión de tu cuerpo era fina y delgada. Eras precioso, aunque vestido con ropa normal ya no tan delicado y tampoco tan joven como podía pensarse al principio; vestías una sencilla sudadera blanca con gorro y un pantalón deportivo de color negro con una fina cadena en el bolsillo que te hacía tener un aire completamente desenfadado.

Tampoco eras muy malcriado y caprichoso, aunque la razón de que lo parecieras a primera vista era porque Itachi procuraba mimarte mucho quisieras o no. No te había dejado ayudar con las maletas y había estado a punto de negarte el derecho a caminar hacia la casa debido a que aún no habías espabilado y podías resbalarte en un charco (que pescaras una gripe era lo menos conveniente) o rodar nuevamente contra un árbol (una pierna rota sería peor).

- Cada vez son más pequeños. – habías visto un gato sentado en uno de los melocotoneros y te habías alejado lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese retar a Itachi.

- Incluso yo me escandalice.

Lo mire y leyó la incredulidad en mis negras iris. Sin embargo era verdad; su amante más reciente había sido otro rubio, dieciséis años cumplidos, extrovertido y demasiado alocado. Si se hablaba de mujeres, le gustaban las adultas, mujeres maduras y con clase; los adolescentes le gustaban animados y con una belleza extravagante, no demasiado pequeños, jóvenes ya inmersos en el mundo del amor; a los niños parecía ponerles atención, pero realmente no le gustaban. Era amable con ellos, pero no eran para él algo más que materia prima, pequeños gusanos que quizá cuando realizaran su metamorfosis podían captar su atención. Deidara había sido, hasta ese día, el límite.

- No es un capricho, y lo sabes ya. – claro que lo sabía, pero no lo comprendía y así se lo hice saber.

- Esto es algo que sólo puedes hacer cuando Dios pestañea. -se carcajeó de mi expresión y me miro como si tuviera ochenta años.

- Lo vas a entender, porque existe un momento en que el destino deja de tener caprichos y entonces ya no podemos dudar: las cosas sólo pueden ser de una forma – pauso un momento para mirarme a los ojos y continúo suavemente -. Somos hermanos, Sasuke. Así como yo comprendí y apoye tus razones para dejarla ser tan egoísta a pesar de que no estabas de acuerdo y de que lo que te hizo no era algo que, hasta yo me di cuenta, ella te podía hacer, espero que un día tú llegues a entenderme también.

Era cierto. Ese día aunque fingí que estaba bien, que era algo a lo que cualquier adulto se tenía que enfrentar, sólo él fue quien apoyo su mano en mi hombro y estuvo junto a mí escuchando sus razones, mirándola duramente porque Itachi sabía que con sus drásticas acciones en realidad me estaba haciendo pedacitos y esa era sólo la primera ruptura, lenta y dolorosa, el principio de algo que sólo ella podría reparar pero que no tendría la intención siquiera de hacerlo porque ya para entonces había algo más grande en su corazón.

Itachi lo supo desde aquel momento, que era el fin para nosotros, pero yo seguía firme y aparentemente imperturbable, siguiendo mi vida con un ritmo cada vez más lento, monótono, siempre esperándola.

- Porque la amas y las hubieses amado fuese cual fuese la estructura de su cuerpo, no más que un recipiente de tu flor definitiva, yo espero que puedas ver más allá en él.

Tenía razón, pero yo no terminaría de entenderlo hasta que los hilos del destino nos conectaran y la verdad saliera a la luz, mi niño.

**...**

Se despidió en el umbral de la casa, habiendo dejado ya todas las maletas acomodadas en el salón y habiéndose bebido una taza de café mientras tú ibas tomándole un poco de confianza a tu nuevo y temporal hogar. Su vuelo salía en pocas horas y cuando vimos que el naranja atardecer comenzaba a teñirse de un negro incierto, se levantó sin mucha ceremonia y mirando la hora exclamo que era apremiante que se marchara.

De mí se despidió con una sonrisa muy leve, un ligero movimiento de cabeza que interprete como un gracias y un abrazo muy breve seguido de una fuerte palmada en mi espalda.

- Buen viaje. – le desee con sencillez. No tenía porqué se sentimental; volvería, como siempre. Tenía incluso una razón más por la cuál regresar.

Sorprendentemente, entre ustedes, sólo hubo una palabra;

- Gracias. – pronunciaste radiante y él se limito a acariciar tus rubios cabellos con complicidad antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Sin embargo tal acción no te pareció suficiente y, justo cuando pensé que Itachi ya no se volvería más hacia nosotros, echaste a correr tras él bajo mi sorprendida mirada. Tomando en un puño su blanca camisa le obligaste a encararte y entonces sus brazos envolvieron tu cuerpo con fuerza. Obligándote a alzarte de puntas se agacho lo suficiente para besarte en los labios, muy suavemente, totalmente superficial.

- Se un buen niño con Sasuke. – asentiste con las mejillas sonrojadas, mareado por su arrebato pero satisfecho.

- ¡Tráeme tallarines de regalo! – le gritaste mientras volvías a mi lado y, con un movimiento de su mano, sin dejar de caminar y sin volver a mirar hacia nosotros en ningún momento, prometió que lo recordaría y que sólo en un par de meses eso sería lo que cenarían juntos en el pent-house.

Le despediste con la mano enérgicamente hasta que desapareció en la distancia y poco después su camioneta arranco y abandono el garaje. Entonces te desperezaste y volteando hacia mí con una sonrisa, hablaste:

- Tengo hambre… ¿Podemos comer ramen?

Asentí, aunque mientras lo miraba marcharse, al contrario de tu felicidad, yo me sentía súbitamente atormentado por un presentimiento.

¿Realmente él regresaría?

Nunca supe cual fue la razón de aquel extraño sentimiento, cuando él era por aquel entonces lo único que yo tenía.

**...**

Anochecía y hacía frío, así que ajuste la temperatura de la chimenea y te prepare un té mientras esperábamos a que el ramen que habías sacado de una de tus maletas y que habías puesto en el microondas estuviese listo.

Estabas sentado en el sillón pequeño, envuelto en tu cobertor azul y mirando curioso a tu alrededor las cosas en las que antes no habías podido reparar al estar ocupado comiendo dulces y siguiendo la trivial conversación que Itachi y yo habíamos mantenido.

Éramos apenas conocidos, pero existía entre nosotros algo que nos era familiar, algo común. Tus silencios no eran incomodos, la forma en que hablabas y te movías, siempre segura, no era limitada. Eras un niño espontaneo, un niño que ya no le temía a muchas cosas y confiaba casi ingenuamente en Itachi y lo que era parte de él.

Parecía gustarte la sala, amplia e iluminada, siempre cálida debido al elegante e inusual sistema de calefacción. Balanceabas tus piernas cómodamente, alegremente hundido en el blanco sillón dispuesto frente al mío sin prestar mucha atención al televisor que yo había encendido para ti y en el que pasaban un programa de variedades que Kakashi me había comentado era muy popular entre los modelos de la compañía.

Tus ojos, grandes y azules, miraban queriendo absorberlo todo, y yo sólo podía sentirme ligeramente divertido con tu curiosidad, estando pendiente de todos tus movimientos. No tenía muchas cosas que para niños como tú fueran interesantes, pero todo parecía llamarte la atención: las repisas llenas de libros, el piso de madera oscura, las pinturas colgadas sobre los muros con imágenes de diferentes lugares del mundo, la pared principal llena de portaretratos…

Y hubo en aquella pared, la pared de los recuerdos y los sueños, algo que hizo que tus ojos brillaran, que dieras un salto del sillón y corrieras hacia ella, maravillado por lo que tus turquesas pupilas podían apreciar.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Yo sabía lo que mirabas, y te respondí sin dudarlo, orgulloso en mi corazón:

- Es mi esposa.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, y por esperar este, mi segundo capítulo. Me he tardado mucho, pero la escuela me ha matado, y la verdad debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Psicología. Aun así aquí estoy: ¡Realmente muchas gracias a todos por lo reviews! Sé que este capítulo dejara enojadas a muchas, pero todo tiene su explicación. Por favor no se desanimen, pronto las cosas se pondrán en el lugar que deben (SasuNaru!).

Como siempre: ¡Gracias por leer! ^-^

_**Nota:**__ He rescrito este y el primer, así que les pido por favor que lo lean una vez más. No es demasiado diferente, pero la verdad me gustaría su opinión por el cambio de narración y las correcciones._


	3. Found You

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

* * *

**Bonnie Butterfly**

_Aunque fue un encuentro accidental, __al principio honestamente no lo sabía:_

_que hasta ahora he aprendido más del dolor que de la alegría._

_Aunque estoy lleno de lágrimas, prometo traerte felicidad._

* * *

_- Él cree que somos amantes, es la única explicación que le encuentra a mi cariño por ti… - la sonrisa en sus labios era enigmática, el sonido de su voz muy profundo._

_- ¿Le dirás la verdad? - le preguntaste curioso, tus piernas balanceándose en el improvisado columpio que te había construido en tu habitación._

_- No. – no estaba preparado para admitir su debilidad ante mi, no podía poner en palabras su derrota ante alguien que se había lanzado, sin arrepentimientos, hacia la victoria._

_Su amor no había sido tan fuerte como el mio, cuidar de ti como un hijo era lo único que podía hacer para menguar aquel sentimiento secreto alojado todavía en su corazón._

_- Que terrible eres, Itachi-san… - tus palabras eran juguetonas, sin resentimientos._

_Cuando tu adopción se hizo un hecho, él hablo contigo de forma sincera. Te lo dijo todo sin reservas, las egoístas razones que lo movían para tomarte a su cuidado._

"_¿Y no te lastimaré más de esta forma?", le cuestionaste con sinceridad, tus ojos azules observándole con ternura._

_Aunque tú eras el recuerdo de la única mujer que había amado en su vida, al estar contigo tendría que vivir también con la certeza de que nunca fue suya._

"_Sé que te pareces a tu padre, pero… ¿Ella conoció la alegría a su lado, no es verdad?"_

_Asentiste evocando tus encantadores recuerdos de niño, el aroma a comida casera y las risas de un hogar. _

"_Todo lo que tengo para Minato es agradecimiento y la única forma de demostrárselo es darte una vida donde seas dichoso nuevamente, construirte una familia y un hogar al cual siempre regresar."_

_Itachi no había mentido, pensaste mientras él te columpiaba con más fuerza._

_Te había regalado una familia y junto a mi foto también el amor._

**...**_  
_

El de ella, pintado al óleo y enmarcado en preciosa y fina madera de incienso, era el cuadro más magnifico de la casa, el más preciado. En él vivía la Sakura del pasado, mi bella flor en la víspera de la primavera de nuestro amor.

Había sido yo el que le mandó a hacer tal retrato; la eternice con su blanco vestido de novia para recordar siempre el momento dichoso en que me vi realizado como un hombre feliz.

Ella, con su larguísimo cabello rosa y su siempre afectuosa sonrisa, era quien me cuidaba desde su lugar en la pared, limitada al recuerdo desde hacía más tiempo del que me habría gustado reconocer. Sakura era mía, pero sus sueños la habían llevado tan lejos que había llegado ya a un punto en el que yo, sin poder admitirlo, no era capaz de alcanzarla

- Itachi no mentía, es una mujer realmente preciosa. - aún más que en la foto de su juventud, tan diferente y madura.

Asentí sin decir nada, un poco sorprendido ante tal comentario. No la conocías, pero una sonrisa agria se dibujo en mi rostro al pensar en cuanto habrías podido llegar a apreciarla si la que hubieses tenido frente a ti no fuera simplemente aquella imagen.

- ¿La quieres mucho, verdad?

Itachi, aunque todavía no era capaz de perdonarla, solía hablarte mucho de ella. Siempre de su trabajo, de lo mucho que hacía por los niños de todo el mundo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo como médico para ayudarlos. Si te hubiese conocido ella tampoco habría sido capaz de abandonarte, tal y como mi hermano aquel día, tendiéndote sin prejuicios su delicada mano.

- ¿Crees que ella vuelva pronto?

- No lo creo posible, al menos por ahora. – el mundo la necesitaba, tanto como yo, pero era claro quien había tenido la prioridad y quien había sido simplemente un egoísta.

- Volverá por ti, lo sé. – yo no tenías razones para creer en tus palabras, pero me aferre ingenuamente a ellas. Eras tú la primera persona que, después de gran cantidad de desalientos, me había dado una nueva esperanza a la cual obstinarme.

Los niños nunca decían mentiras, por supuesto tú nunca lo hacías. ¿No eras acaso maravilloso? Tu corazón ya estaba predispuesto para quererla, sólo por el simple hecho de saber que era preciada para las personas que te eran valiosas. Aunque había resentimiento en Itachi al pronunciar su nombre, siempre te hablaba de sus cualidades y su gran inteligencia y tenacidad porque, independientemente de nuestros problemas, ella era una mujer admirable y él la respetaba profundamente.

¿Y que había de mi? Era suficiente para ti mirarme como hombre para saber la intensa pasión que le profesaba, misma que estaba cuidadosamente plasmada en cada línea de mi vida; en el retrato de la pared que iluminaba mi mirada cada mañana, en el rosado juego de té sobre la mesa, en el anillo que yo portaba orgulloso en mi dedo anular.

Mi corazón también ya estaba predispuesto para aceptarte en mi pequeño mundo, y eso era suficiente, porque a través de esa confianza ya miles de listones rojos se extendían por todos lados, atándonos a través de ellos más profundamente de lo que ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar.

Yo estaba tan perdido…

Tú me mirabas sentado desde lo alto de una rama de cerezo, en un jardín donde todo lo que había eran enormes cerezos en flor. Los rosados pétalos que el viento desprendía caían sobre nuestras cabezas como una lluvia que sólo a mi me sofocaba, aturdíendo sin piedad cada uno de mis sentidos. Estaba atrapado, pero al extender mi mano hacía ti, tú la tomabas sin vacilación e intentabas salvarme a pesar de saber que no tenías la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo. El mar de cerezo cada vez era más profundo, de una belleza brutal que intentaba absorberme y que con su fuerza me devoró en un segundo, haciéndome soltar tu mano para no arrastrarte junto a mi. Sin embargo, no estaba en tus planes dejarme ir de aquella manera, porque habías llegado a mi vida con un firme y único deseo que planeabas hacer realidad hasta sus ultimas consecuencias; sin tener miedo me seguiste, dejándote caer al vacío tras de mi.

- Se mío, Sasuke. - a través de tu mirada fija y cariñosa, asomaba tu corazón y lo que yo significaba para ti.

Un deseo infantil, un anhelo latente, tu familia…

Y entonces supe, mientras cerrabas lentamente tus ojos y con una sonrisa tranquila te acercabas a mí para hundirte con mimo sobre mi pecho, que lo único que yo podía hacer era recibirte y aferrarme a ti, fascinado. Mi mano, guiada por la tuya, acunaba tu infantil rostro mientras mis largos dedos acariciaban tu pequeña oreja, jugando con las tersas hebras de tu rubio cabello.

Pequeño y egoísta, al comprender el significado de tus ingenuas palabras no pude evitar sonreír; incluso yo era otra de las maravillosas cosas que Itachi te había obsequiado.

Pero estaba bien, porque como el mar azul que se reflejaba en tus ojos, eras basto e infinito, y sin saberlo Itachi también te había regalado a mí.

**...**

Una de tus costumbres extrañas, esas que eran parte arraigada de ti y que yo siempre pensaba nunca terminaría de conocer, era el que no te gustaba dormir solo y que cada noche, antes de caer rendido por el sueño, te gustaba hablar.

No era demasiado tarde cuando terminaste tu cena, pero porque había sido un día agitado te pedí que subiéramos a dormir: al día siguiente a mi me esperaban muchas juntas directivas y a ti todo un sequito de fotógrafos y vestuaristas.

- No, yo la llevo. – me detuviste sonriente al verme tomar tu maleta para subirla por las escaleras. No era realmente muy pesada así que te la cedí sin replica. Itachi no te dejaba hacer muchas cosas a pesar de que ya no eras un crío y yo no le veía lógica a su comportamiento sobreprotector.

Lucías un poco despistado, pero eras muy fuerte. Subiste la maleta sin mucho problema por los alfombrados escalones y apenas resoplaste cansado cuando llegamos al segundo piso aunque te tropezaste un poquito en el último escalón.

- Tu habitación es por allá. – te señale la habitación de huéspedes, algo polvorienta pero todavía bella y con los muebles intactos.

- ¿Y donde esta tu habitación? – me preguntaste inocentemente y yo te la señale: exactamente frente a la tuya, a unos metros de distancia.

Sin esperar más y sin que yo pudiera preverlo te dirigiste con seguridad a mi habitación, arrastrando tu maletita tras de ti. La puerta estaba abierta y al prender el interruptor de la luz te quedaste maravillado.

La habitación era completamente occidental y, aunque no era para nada de mi estilo, te pareció muy bonita. La cama, de madera labrada y con cortinas de lino, era enorme. Los edredones y las almohadas eran blancos con dibujos de tulipanes rosas creciendo sobre verde pasto bordado. Los libreros eran rectangulares y de estructura sencilla, hechos de laca negra que relucía con la luz de las lámparas de bambú. Los escritorios estaban rebosantes de revistas y montañas de papeles, regadas de forma casual una que otra foto en cuyo reverso mi pulcra caligrafía hacía gala de elegancia en pequeñas notas o fechas.

La televisión, una enorme pantalla de plasma, estaba incrustada en la pared tapizada con motivos color crema y sobre la mesita de noche descansaba mi laptop junto a una moderna e inútil cafetera roja que tenía mucho tiempo no me dignaba a usar.

- Me gusta el lado de la ventana, ¿puedo dormir ahí? – te mire extrañado y comprendiendo mi confusión me dejaste las cosas en claro, en un tono tan cálido y animado que me quede prácticamente sin derecho a replicarte sólo por el simple hecho de no desanimarte;

- ¡Dormiré aquí contigo, odio estar solo! – te mire sopesando tu determinación y como esa sonrisa tan enorme formada por tus labios gano la batalla, al final sólo asentí. No esperaste más tiempo para comenzar a desempacar tus cosas ante mi sorprendida mirada.

Tus tesoros en la vida eran muchos, pero le tenías inusual cariño a todo lo que tuviera que ver con un regordete amigo que vivía en el bosque. De gran sonrisa y ojitos curiosos, con pequeñas orejitas paradas y un gran cuerpo esponjoso, un reloj despertador de Totoro fue lo primero que salió de tu equipaje.

- ¿Sabes algo? – comenzaste a platicarme mientras colocabas el reloj en la repisa de madera sobre el respaldo de la cama. - ¡Me gusta mucho Totoro, casi tanto como el ramen! – la alegría se reflejaba en tu sincero rostro y me sorprendió que algo así, a tu edad, todavía te gustara.

Empolvada en uno de los armarios del living, yo tenía guardada la película donde tu amado Totoro jugaba libre en el aquel encantador pueblo rural con Satsuki y Mei. Cuando era un niño pequeño la solía mirar con Itachi y con ella. ¿Al igual que nosotros, tú también soñabas cada verano con ir a ese bosque encantado y encontrarlo? Al menos tú todavía tenías la oportunidad.

- Itachi me ha comprado pijamas nuevas, son muy suaves porque dice que aquí hace frío. – agachándote nuevamente sobre tu maleta sacaste algunos conjuntos de holgadas pijamas de llamativos colores, algunas con estampados. – Hoy usare la naranja… - y sin más comenzaste a desvestirse confianzudamente, torpemente.

Me voltee con rapidez, algo consternado por tus extraños modales y porque ante mi correcta reacción habías soltado una risita. Sabía que estabas acostumbrado a que las personas te miraran, no por nada eras modelo; aun así, los mismos jóvenes de la compañía solían ser pudorosos y eran elegantes a la hora de cambiar el vestuario, no permitiendo que nadie viera el hermoso cuerpo que por sí sólo valía mucho más de lo que cualquier mortal pudiese imaginar y que por lo tanto no tenía derecho a mirar gratuitamente.

- ¿Has terminado? – pregunte después de algunos minutos, cuando el rozar de las ropas dejo de oírse.

- Sí. – al voltear esperaba encontrarte en el mismo lugar pero en vez de eso te vi salir de la habitación para tomar dirección hacia el baño, tu cepillo de dientes en una de tus manos.

Suspirando un poco cansado me dirigí hacia un corto pasillo dentro de la misma habitación y, abriendo una sencilla puerta de bambú, me adentre en una habitación ligeramente espaciosa, la ante sala del cuarto de baño: el armario. Repisas y cajones de laca con montones de ropa perfectamente limpia y doblada, caros trajes colgados en orden en el perchero que ocupaba toda la pared frontal. Al prender la luz de esa habitación me dirigí, con paso cansado, hacia uno de lo cajones donde tome una de la pijamas de seda, perfectamente ordenadas por el ama de llaves que venía a cuidar de la casa en las mañanas.

Me cambie frente a los espejos sin prisa pero tampoco tan lento como para reparar en mi mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo mismo me había dejado de tener valor; ya no era ese adolescente que se miraba nervioso en el espejo, preguntándose si ella podía amarle sin reparos a pesar de los miles de defectos que residían en su persona atormentándolo.

- Estaba buscando el baño, pero no lo encontré… - escuche repentinamente mientras abrías la puerta del armario sin nada de delicadeza, pero al mirarme te quedaste callado y mi curiosidad despertó al notar tus mejillas rojas y que no me despegabas la vista de encima.

Ya me había terminado de cambiar la pijama y, aunque ya había comenzado a doblar la ropa que había usado ese día para ponerla en uno de los canastos, todavía no me había abrochado los botones de la parte superior, lo que te permitía observar en mi cuerpo los resultados de una excelente dieta y una regular rutina de ejercicio.

- He oído que todos los hombres casados, a tu edad, ya están gorditos. – te encontrabas un poco impresionado, aunque eso no amedrento a tu sincera lengua.

Me encogí de hombros, como haciéndote saber que un Uchiha, pase lo que pase nunca pierde la línea, y eso te hizo reír.

- Ven, lávate los dientes. Ya vamos a dormir.

En un baño espacioso siempre caben dos personas con comodidad, pero te colocaste sin dudar a mi lado, tan juntos que nuestros costados chocaban suavemente con cada movimiento. Sakura y yo éramos bastante altos así que el espejo del tocador estaba algo más elevado de lo normal causando que tú, aun parándote de puntitas, sólo alcanzaras a ver parte de tu frente y tu alborotado cabello rubio.

Te lavabas los dientes con un cepillo naranja y aunque tenías la boca llena de blanca espuma, me sonreías un montón. Yo no te podía devolver el gesto, pero era una cálida sensación el no estar sólo en ese espacioso lugar en donde cada día el eco de los recuerdos de nuestros primeros años de matrimonio me hacía un hombre vacío y miserable.

- Todo es rosa, como flor de cerezo. – aunque ya te habías enjuagado un blanco bigote de espuma adornaba de forma curiosa tu rostro.

- Sí, así siempre esta conmigo. – lo dije con suavidad, mi dedo pulgar limpiando con algo de rudeza tus brillantes labios que yo estaba seguro exhalaban un aroma a menta.

Un baño de mármol rosa donde, como siempre debió ser, habría nuevamente dos de cada cosa; por lo pronto dos cepillos de dientes que se recargaban uno contra otro dentro de un pequeño vaso de cristal con adornos de ramen.

**...**

- Tienes ojos de gato. - ojos grandes, curiosos y brillantes, aún en la oscuridad de la cálida noche.

Aunque las luces ya se habían apagado, podía escuchar el sonido rítmico de tu respiración, oler el aroma dulce de tu cabello, sentir tu atenta mirada absorber cada uno de los detalles de mi rostro.

Te habías acostado en el otro extremo de la cama, envuelto como un gusanito en el blanco edredón aunque la noche no era fría. El ventanal estaba ligeramente abierto pero, como no había cortinas y las puertas eran de cristal ahumado, desde la cama se podía observar la pequeña terraza bordeada de macetas con flores y parte de los arboles del jardín iluminados por la luna llena de esa noche.

- Me gusta tu casa, es bonita.

"A mi me parece solitaria", te quise decir, pero me pareció incorrecto dejarte ver mis inquietudes de esa manera. Tras el extraño episodio que habíamos representado al abrazarnos me daba cuenta que mis defensas habían bajado ante ti con demasiada facilidad.

¿Cuántos sabías de mi situación? ¿Cuánto te había dicho Itachi sobre mí? ¿Qué sabía yo mismo sobre ti? ¿Me dirías los secretos que Itachi no me quiso revelar?

- Háblame de ti. – te pedí tranquilamente, mi fuerte voz resonando en la habitación.

Aunque estábamos lejos el uno del otro, era posible para mí admirar la variación de tus sentimientos plasmados en el mar inquieto de tus ojos; el sueño no parecía llegar y mi petición te hizo chispear.

Hablaste de ti en términos sencillos, describiéndote como realmente eras con frases simples que me dejaban entrever tu carácter cándido y ligeramente ingenuo. Las palabras que salían de tu boca parecían flotar por toda la habitación, brillando sobre nuestras cabezas. Parecía música y me quede sorprendido ante tu espontaneidad.

Amabas a Totoro, un día serías capaz de subirte con él al nekobus. No te gustaban los vegetales, el color verde no te parecía un color comestible (excepto si se presentaba en el ramen) y si lo consumías te exponías a un riesgo nuclear.

Estabas algo atrasado en cuanto a la escuela pero Itachi te había prometido que ese verano, a más tardar, volverías a retomar tus estudios. La escuela te parecía divertida porque tenías la esperanza de hacer ahí muchos amigos y sólo te preocupaban un poco las matemática y la física, materias que no se te dieron nunca porque los números te mareaban y la calculadora parecía tener siempre un complot contra ti.

Definitivamente la escuela sería más divertida sin tarea, los maestros no deberían regañar a los alumnos por quedarse dormidos (ellos tienen la culpa, por ser aburridos), la lectura obligada debería ser la Shonen Jump y en Historia Mundial deberían dejarles ver Hetalia por el celular.

En deportes sí que eras bueno, te gustaba mucho el béisbol. Esperabas un día llegar a ser cuarto jugador en el instituto e ir al Koushien, como Tajima. Tajima era un personaje de un anime de béisbol que era tu favorito y que te hacía mucha ilusión porque tú también querías vivir al máximo el verano de tu juventud, siguiendo tus sueños.

Tú carrera como modelo era interesante y muy divertida a pesar de que a veces te daba un poco de vergüenza usar todos esos vestidos y sonreír tanto ante la cámara, transformado en una preciosa niña que no reconocías en ti al mirarte en el espejo y que cuando la veías tan magnifica en las revistas te dejaba simplemente sorprendido. Ser modelo no era precisamente tu sueño, como lo era para tus compañeros. Aun así apreciabas que esa puerta se hubiese abierto ante ti y dabas lo máximo en cada uno de los trabajos que te asignaban aunque los diseños de Kakashi eran cada vez más atrevidos.

La chica de tus sueños se llamaba CL y era coreana, cantaba en un grupo de pop y aunque era mayor que tú no perdías la esperanza de algún día pedirle matrimonio. Una de las profesiones que habías estado pensando para el futuro era ser mafioso italiano, aunque al final habías decidido ser un caballero del zodiaco para luchar en el nombre de Atena…

El hilo de la conversación que mantenías se iba volviendo cada vez más disparatado, confuso y sincero, hasta que por fin se detuvo abruptamente y una sonrisa pequeña afloro en mis labios al notar que, como el niño que eras, te dormiste en un parpadeo.

- Buenas noches, Naruto.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Como mil años después, llega este nuevo capítulo! Ha estado atrapado por varios meses dentro de una vieja lap pero como la han mandado a arreglar he podido recuperar el archivo. Perdonen por la tardanza, la verdad no he quedado muy satisfecha con este capítulo, después de tanto tiempo había perdido bastante la ida a pesa de que este fanfic lo atesoro mucho. Sí les ha gustado, lo agradezco mucho.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hay un tema muy delicado y que es importante para mi aclarar aunque ahora mismo no lo haré de forma extendida. Sólo quiero dejar bien en claro que en mi fanfic siempre habrá mucho respeto, nada de violencia. Esto solamente es ficción, no estoy alentando a nada; hecho por y para fujoshis.

Las cosas en este fanfic se llevaran con calma, aunque habrá sutiles acercamientos conforme pase el tiempo. Sasuke realmente va a amar a Naruto, yo quiero poner todo mi corazón para que en esta historia, a pesar de los obstáculos, tengan un romance sin prejuicios.

Gracias por apoyarme siempre!


	4. Stand by me

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

**Aclaración importante**: las partes en cursiva son recuerdos, en los anteriores capítulos he hecho aparecer unas escenas importantes que ayudan a comprender un poco la historia. A decir verdad hace poquito encontré unos viejos papeles en los que se dibujaba claro la esencia de este fanfic y he rescrito (otra vez ¬-¬) los capítulos y si es posible, querida lectora, te pido que le eches una ojeada. Disfruta la lectura, por favor! ^-^

* * *

**Bonnie Butterfly 4**

_¿Y si te beso suavemente?_

_¿Podré entrar un poco más en tu corazón?_

* * *

_- ¿Qué le gusta a él?_

_- Sakura, el café, tomar fotografías, la opera, levantarse temprano… - Itachi enumeraba cada uno de mis aficiones haciéndome sonar aburrido, inmensamente divertido por la creciente curiosidad que había nacido en ti desde hacía algún tiempo._

_- ¿Le gusta el ramen?_

_- Definitivamente no. – y ante el repentino puchero causado por sus palabras su sonrisa se hizo inevitablemente más grande. _

_- ¿Qué clase de persona es Sakura-chan?_

_- Sakura es una mujer muy bella, poseedora de un corazón extremadamente cálido. Para Sasuke fue amor a primera vista cuando la conoció en la universidad y desde ese momento ya no pudo mirar a nadie más. Ella le lleno de cariño; nunca me pareció más vivo, más humano._

_- ¿Y por qué ella ya no esta a su lado?_

_- Sakura es médico, tiene un gran talento y una gran pasión dentro de ella. Unos años después de que se casarón ella comenzó a viajar por el mundo para ayudar a todo aquel que la necesitara y fue así que su carrera comenzó a absorberla y se volvió para ella lo más importante. Lo abandono todo sin contemplaciones._

_- ¿Incluso a él?_

_- Sasuke era un hombre demasiado pasional. La necesitaba por completo, pero le dio la libertad que por derecho a ella le correspondía y aún más…_

_- Pero ella siempre puede volver, si él la ama tanto debió haberle perdonado el dejarlo sólo._

_- A pesar de que siempre luce indiferente, en realidad Sasuke es muy amable. La ha perdonado, pero para Sakura él ya no es su sueño, como lo fue cuando éramos jóvenes. Ahora esta en América, hace un par de años que sólo sabemos eso de ella. _

_Pero en aquel momento Itachi no fue capaz de hablarte de aquel episodio doloroso que había marcado una ruptura entre los dos, el momento exacto en que ella renuncio a todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y nuestro amor._

_Ella fue egoísta, me arrebato mi derecho natural, arranco de él vida y ella misma le dio muerte._

_**...**  
_

No podría decir, de manera alguna, que en aquel momento te amaba como llegue a hacerlo; sin embargo esa mañana comencé a quererte, comenzamos a desarrollar esos lazos que en el futuro nos atarían casi con crueldad.

¿Qué había soñado esa noche, antes de sentir la sutil caricia de tus dedos sobre mi frente trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad de aquel día?

Yo siempre la soñaba a ella, hermosa e impoluta, caminando por las habitaciones de la casa. Intoxicaba cada rincón con el toque de sus manos blancas, con la estela floral de su largo cabello y el suave balanceo de sus lívidos vestidos que en vano mis dedos trataban de atrapar. La quería desesperadamente, aunque sonriera radiante sin mirarme, caminando sin hesitación siempre en dirección opuesta a mí, dejando a su paso una estela de sangre de la vida que me había arrebatado…

Estaba a punto de ahogarme cuando, viendo las duras líneas de expresión de mi rostro, trepaste a la cama preocupado y te sentaste a mi lado, acercándote con suavidad para depositar un furtivo y pueril beso en mi mejilla que me obligo a abrir los ojos y mirarte abrumado.

Ante mi confusión y la expresión turbada de mi rostro, una risa alegre afloro en tus labios y sin poderte contener, juntaste cariñosamente tu nariz con la mía, envolviendo mi rostro con tus manos para tal contacto a manera de consuelo.

- Te hice café. – me anunciaste contento antes de liberarme, tus azules ojos transmitiéndome un inquieto mar de sentimientos en los que se destacaba una sincero gozo, algo de preocupación y una traicionera timidez que se plasmaba con claridad en el sonrojo de tus mejillas.

La cafetera roja hacía un ruido muy suave mientras exhalaba un aromático vapor que le fue agradable a mis sentidos, mismos que comprobaba súbitamente saturados por tu presencia. Te respiraba, y eso era un alivio, porque me hiciste olvidar un momento aquel episodio terrible que se repetía con frecuencia en mi subconsciente.

- Gracias. – te susurre suavemente, aceptando sin remedio tu afectuoso saludo de buenos días al no ser capaz de hacerle frente a tu resplandeciente sonrisa.

- ¡También hice el desayuno! – y antes de correr hacía la cocina depositaste en mis manos una tasa llena del negro y delicioso líquido, apurándome a que lo disfrutara para que pudiésemos comenzar un nuevo día juntos.

**...**

Me sorprendió mirarte ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, envuelto en los fragantes vapores que exhalaban las ollas rosadas que con tanta dedicación cuidabas. Pequeño como eras, tenías que usar un banquito de madera para alcanzar los ingredientes de las alacenas más altas y tener una mejor perspectiva de cada guisado para moverlo o agregarle algún condimento.

Itachi se hubiese enfurecido al verte hacer tales cosas peligrosas, pero a mi eso sólo me hizo sentir enternecido y orgulloso. Torpe y en extremo hermoso, poseedor de la edad y la posición social perfecta para ser caprichoso, no eras ni un ápice parecido a aquellos modelos de la compañía que yo tanto detestaba.

Parecías disfrutar de la cocina inundada de luz, del sonido burbujeante de la sopa de miso, de la blanca suavidad del tierno arroz. Cuando eras feliz, solías cantar, y esa mañana como las que vendrían, no fue la excepción:

_Mi vecino Totoro, Totoro~_

_Vuelve a llover y allí esta él, mojado en la parada del autobús._

_Al desplegar tu sombrilla él a cambio te ofrecerá un pasaporte para entrar_

_¡La mágica puerta se abrirá!_

- Naruto. – al escucharme pronunciar tu nombre tu cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo y al instante volteaste a mirarme, interrumpiendo tu infantil canción.

- No le digas a Itachi, en casa no me deja cocinar. – y yo no entendía la razón, siendo el aromas de los rollos de huevo agradable y hogareño.

- De mi boca no saldrá una palabra, pero ven acá. – extendí mis brazos hacía ti y entendiendo, te dejaste abrazar para permitir que te depositará con ligereza en el suelo; yo me haría cargo desde ahí.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – fueron tus alegres palabras cuando la mesa estuvo servida, té al estilo occidental como acompañamiento de los platillos.

El comedor seguía siendo demasiado grande, pero me pareció menos solitario con tu ruidosa y entusiasta presencia disfrutando de lo lindo con un simple tazón de arroz.

La mañana era fresca y luminosa y, por el diseño cristalino de la casa, la luz natural del sol inundaba todas las habitaciones confiriéndoles vida. Motitas de fluorescente luz jugaban con tu revuelto cabello y sobre el techo se formaban figuras de colores que se reflejaban de forma chispeante a partir de la vajilla de vidrio y el candelabro.

- La forma en la que sostienes los palillos es muy bonita. – comente tranquilamente, mis manos sosteniendo con cuidado mi taza de té.

- ¡Claro, me enseño mi mamá! – ante ese comentario te mire fijamente y, notando mi reacción, tus gestos se enternecieron.

- ¿Tu mamá? – insistí suavemente, llevado por la curiosidad.

- Si, su nombre era Kushina. ¡Era realmente bonita! Solía regañarme cuando era muy travieso pero en verdad me quería mucho, ella y mi papá fueron los que me enseñaron a cocinar porque era hijo único… - no terminaste tu pequeño relato, súbitamente acosado por la nostalgia que hizo menguar la seguridad de tu sonrisa.

- ¿Algún día me enseñaras una foto? – el detalle de tus palabras en pasado no me había pasado desapercibido, pero ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar más tarde sobre muchas cosas. ¿Acaso no teníamos la noche entera para llenarnos de palabras?

- ¡Si! – te limitaste a responderme contento y al ver que habías recuperado la energía te acomode un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja y después te apure a terminar el desayuno.

Ya era tarde, pronto tendríamos que ir a trabajar.

**...**

Tsunade, que era la encargada del vestuario, eligió para ti ese día un fino vestido de organdí rojo y te vistió con él sin piedad, ajustándolo a tu cuerpo para resaltar sus curvas naturales con ribetes y esponjando ella misma la caída de la corta falda. Al final enfundo tus pies pecosos en unos elegantes botines rojos de tacón con agujetas de cerezas y te entrego a mí en brazos, como quien obsequia algo muy valioso.

- Llévalo en brazos con Hinata, es demasiado torpe como para que camine en tacones usando un vestido tan fino. – ante sus palabras hiciste un puchero y la miraste feo pero ella no hizo más que reírse en voz alta y como despedida te dio un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza.

- No soy tan torpe, no es mi culpa que los tacones se me atoren en la alfombra. – te explicaste ofendido cuando nos encontramos dentro del elevador.

- ¿Quieres que te baje? – te pregunte, comprendiendo por tus palabras lo mucho que te gustaba hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

- ¡No, ya pregunte y el vestido cuesta más que yo! – y comenzaste a reírte divertido, tan absurdo te parecía que un trozo de tela costara más de 500 tazones de ramen de lujo.

– Gracias por ayudarme, Sasuke.

Para mi no era molesto, porque eras liviano y tu cuerpo era suave, como el de un pequeño gatito.

Como tenía algo de tiempo antes de que la reunión con los directivos comenzara, te deje yo mismo bajo el cuidado de Kakashi, informándole mi nuevo rol como tu protector mientras Itachi estaba fuera por negocios. Hinata e Iruka estaban con él en una de las locaciones asignadas para las fotografías ese día, en uno de los últimos pisos del edificio en una terraza al aire libre.

- ¡Hina-chan! – te lanzaste contento hacia sus brazos al verla y ella te recibió encantada para después tomarte de la mano y llevarte a uno de los tocadores para comenzar con el maquillaje.

- ¿A dónde ha ido Sasuke? – me abordo Kakashi curioso después de saludarme confianzudamente.

- A Hong Kong.

- ¿Algo salió mal con Karin, no es verdad? – ante mi expresión de fastidio Kakashi supo que había acertado.

- ¿No te ha molestado el que te dejara a Naruto-chan? – pregunto curioso.

Kakashi me conocía bien, no por nada había sido amigo de nuestra familia por una gran cantidad de años. En las frecuentes peleas que teníamos Itachi y yo a causa de sus inapropiados romances con los jovencitos de la compañía, él era el mediador. Por esa razón le sorprendía mucho el que yo hubiese aceptado cuidar de su pequeño amante.

- Es un buen niño, muy diferente a lo que me había esperado. – mis palabras fueron sinceras, no podía describirte por lo pronto de otra manera.

- Es verdad – incluso Kakashi, aunque era un total pervertido, se había sorprendido mucho al conocerte -, nunca me imagine que alguien como Naruto se volviera tan importante para él como para incluso adoptarlo.

- ¡¿Le adoptó?! – mi semblante grave hizo a Kakashi sentirse confundido.

- ¿No te lo había dicho? Legalmente ese niño es un Uchiha.

No me lo había dicho, ni a mí ni a ninguna persona de la familia directa. Desde la muerte de Madara a todos se nos había concedido más libertad respecto a nuestra vida personal pero me imaginaba que tal hecho no les haría nada de gracia a los accionistas; por derecho, ahora Naruto era dueño de una parte de la empresa.

- Tendré que hablar con él esta noche. – fue lo único que atine a decir, todavía sorprendido por tal información.

**...**

Entre todas las niñas en aquel saloncito de té victoriano, debía admitir que tal vez eras tú la que me parecía más bonita.

Sasori, sentada hasta el frente y sosteniendo con elegancia una pequeña tetera, era la niña que guiaba la fiesta, la reina en aquel falso escenario de vajillas de porcelana floral, muchos listones de colores y vestidos abombados llenos de delicados encajes; no obstante, aunque la larga melena de un llamativo color rojo atraía la mirada de todos, me parecía que yo no podía mirar a nadie más que a ti, un enigma viviente.

Habías entrado a la agencia por recomendación directa de Itachi; ni siquiera tuviste que hacer casting y ya se te había encomendado tu primer trabajo nada menos que al lado del bello Sasori. Un total novato, un niño venido de la nada: sin trabajos previos, sin curriculum o experiencias.

Hermoso, la única cualidad evidente.

Unas coletas doradas, muy rizadas y sedosas, te enmarcaban el alegre rostro de labios rojos y largas pestañas negras. Les pedían que rieran y sólo en ti podía ver sinceridad, verdadero gozo en ese falaz escenario de niños de plástico. Sólo a ti te gustaban ellos, que no podías dejar de admirarlos en las breves pausas que se les concedían. Los conocías en sus atuendos diarios, en sus facetas masculinas; no podías menos que sorprendente al presenciar cuan femeninos y elegantes podían llegar a ser.

Sin embargo, ellos también te miraban cautivados, tan profundamente como yo, tratando de leer en tus ojos de extraño color aquel corazón que había hecho caer rendido a un hombre como Itachi a tus pies.

**...**

A la hora de la comida, te apareciste en mi oficina, usando un vestido más sencillo que el anterior pero todavía con la peluca y el maquillaje puestos.

- Hina-chan me ha dicho que todavía no hemos terminado, pero ya es hora del descanso. – explicaste algo avergonzado mientras arrastrabas uno de los taburetes cerca de mi escritorio y te sentabas ahí.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – te pregunte. A mi todavía me faltaba revisar algunos papeles y me parecía que todavía iba a tardar.

- Nop, Iruka me llevo ramen y lo comí a escondidas. – todavía en tus labios podías saborearlo y ver tu expresión encantada me hizo relajar.

- Entonces duerme un rato, te despertaré cuando te estén buscando – asentiste y procediste a hacerte bolita en el taburete, tus ojos cerrándose rápidamente.

Otra de tus cosas favoritas era tomar siestas en la tarde, pudiéndote quedar dormido en cualquier lado. Un día Itachi y los demás se habían vuelto locos al no encontrarte por ningún lado, hasta que por fin uno de los perros de Kakashi te localizo hecho un ovillo dentro de uno de los armarios, profundamente dormido encima de un montón de abrigos de piel.

Tomando mi saco del respaldo de mi asiento, me puse de pie y con cuidado me acerque para cobijarte con él, maravillandome con tu transformación al apreciar tan cerca los detalles. Eras completamente una niña, con tus labios coloreados y usando un vestido blanco con manzanitas bordadas, las largas coletas rubias arrastrándose por el suelo. Tu respiración era muy suave y el calor de tu cuerpo se transmitia a mi mano que te arrullaba con suaves palmaditas a tu espalda, con ligeros toques a tu frente.

Una adopción, ya un hecho. ¿Que estaba pensando él cuándo decidió meterte en un mundo como el de nosotros, tan límitado y gris? Un juego sería sólo divertido, pero si las cosas eran serias... ¿Con cuántas cosas te tendrías que afrontar?

Ella, que era un mujer fuerte, resintió el embate que nuestra egoísta familia descargo sobre ella. A pesar de que al final quedo de pie las lágrimas fluyeron abundantes durante el cruel proceso.

¿Cómo te protegeríamos él y yo, a ti, que eras tan pequeño? ¿De que manera podría evitarte las lágrimas, el dolor? Itachi debía regresar pronto, para ponerte a salvo.

Me parecía que lejos del mundo, ahora sólo quedabamos tú y yo.

**...**_  
_

_- Sasuke, así se llamaba mi gato. Hermoso y altivo como él – comenzaste a explicarle esa nostálgica noche estrellada, cuando se quedaron en medio de la carretera en el trayecto de regreso de visitar a tus padres para mirar aquel hermoso paisaje que ya no se preciaba en la ciudad -. Cuando yo quería tocarlo me miraba altivamente y me daba la espalda para ir a bañarse bajo el sol; sin embargo, cuando caminaba por mi casa vacía, su pequeña presencia iba siempre tras de mi y, aunque odiaba que yo lo tocará y le besará la pancita ante cada oportunidad que tenía de atraparlo entre mis brazos, solía limpiarme las lagrimas con su rasposa lengua cuando me parecía que en el mundo sólo existía yo y nadie más…_

_- ¿Y donde esta tu gato?- te pregunto Itachi, sin ser capaz de comprender el camino por el cual iban tus palabras._

_- Lo perdí cuando me llevaron al orfanato. Tal vez ya este muerto…_

_- ¿Quieres que te compre uno? Tal vez Sasuke se enfade si sabe que un gato lleva su mismo nombre pero…_

_- Quiero a Sasuke, al real._

_- Entonces le pediré a Kisame que lo busque, daremos una recompensa por él... – Itachi seguía sin comprender._

_- ¡Me he enamorado de él! – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por tus mejillas y sólo fue entonces que Itachi pudo comenzar a unir las piezas del rompecabezas de tu pequeño corazón._

_Existían en el mundo muchas cosas que, aunque las deseabas con toda el alma, tú ya no las podías tener._

_Pero me querías desesperadamente; desde que escucharas el nombre amado de tu gato de los labios de Itachi transformado en realidad, desde que él te obsequiara mi foto, desde que en tu corazón comenzaste a darme forma con los pequeños detalles de mi vida que Itachi te regalaba en casuales conversaciones._

_Cuando me miraste esa primera vez en los soleados edificios de la compañía y tu pequeña pasión termino de aflorar._

_- ¡Por favor, quiero protegerle!_

_Itachi, enternecido, te limpio las lágrimas y te lo prometió, que así sería._

**Continuará~**


	5. My Favorite Things

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor. Disfruta la lectura, por favor! ^-^

* * *

**Bonnie Butterfly**

_Gotas de lluvia sobre las rosas y los bigotes de los gatitos_

_Ollas de cobre brillantes y cálidos mitones de lana_

_Paquetes de papel marrón atados con cordeles._

_¡Éstas son algunas de mis cosas favoritas!_

* * *

_Tal y como la vez en que te quedaste dormido en el armario, había momentos del día en que Itachi te perdía de vista completamente. Sólo eran un par de horas las que estabas ausente, y por ello él no se preocupaba; a esas alturas conocía tus hábitos y las personas a las cuales solías frecuentar._

_En los días menos ocupados de la compañía solías ir a jugar con Hinata, presentarte a comer al estudio de Iruka o a ver películas de acción con Kakashi y Jiraiya en el proyector de la sala de juntas. Itachi sólo tenía que hacer una llamada para saber lo que hacías y el lugar en el cual te encontrabas, sabiendo muy bien que ellos eran tus únicos amigos._

_Los chicos de tu edad no solían acercarte a ti, la cordialidad con la que te trataban te parecía demasiado formal y no eras capaz de romper esa barrera a pesar de tu candidez. Te sentías muy lejos del mundo que ellos formaban con sus excitadas palabras al contarse en los vestidores pequeñas anécdotas de las brillantes fiestas, las salidas de compras al nuevo centro comercial o los juguetones romances que les hacían sonreír divertidos ante cada llamada y mensaje de sus siempre melódicos celulares. _

_- ¿Te sientes inferior?- te preguntó Itachi mientras dejaba un beso en tu rubio cabello para confortarte, una mañana en que te llevo a desayunar fuera._

_- No, simplemente... me siento sorprendido… - esa era la felicidad, pero no la clase de felicidad que tu conocías y añorabas, no la que deseabas compartir._

_- Lo sé, esos niños son así de diferentes de ti. – y señalo el inmenso lago que se veía a través de los vitrales del restaurante, enfatizando así la diferencia abismal._

_- Yo no me divierto tanto en las fiestas aunque son tan bonitas, me gusta ir de compras pero no soy muy bueno eligiendo estilos de ropa y lo que esta de moda… y… - te sonrojaste furiosamente y desviaste la mirada apenado -… tampoco he dado mi primer beso…_

_Itachi sonreía ante tus acciones, despreocupado y contento por la misma simpleza que tú no acababas de comprender era el punto fuerte de tu carácter. Las cosas que a ellos les gustaban estaban muy lejos de ti, que todavía atesorabas tu corazón intacto, que le dabas rienda suelta a tu amor con naturalidad a pesar de que el mar de tus sentimientos era peligrosamente profundo, abismalmente oscuro. _

_- Tú eres diferente y yo no podría estar más contento con la forma en que eres ahora, incluso aunque tengas gustos tan horrendos._

_Saber que juguetonamente él se refería a mí con su comentario te hizo hacer un puchero mortificado, tus orejas poniéndose aún más coloradas. La foto de mí que aguardabas con ternura en tu abrigo pareció quemar contra la piel de tus dedos que le acariciaron por instinto, adorándola y pidiéndole perdón por tenerla junto a un montón de envolturas de dulce de fresa. _

_- Cuando regreses al colegio conocerás chicos de tu edad con los que puedas compartir todo lo que amas, tendrás muchos amigos…_

_- ¿Y lo tendré a él? – lo que más anhelabas, tu infantil esperanza._

_- Esta en tus pequeñas manos. – porque Itachi ya había creado para ti una oportunidad._

…

El verano estaba acabando, prueba de ello era esa cálida y fina lluvia de fines de la estación que yo observaba a mi paso a través de los corredores de cristal del edificio principal de la compañía. A pesar de estar en el último piso, era capaz de apreciar bajo mis pies las pequeñas figuras de las personas que transitaban por la despejada avenida, buscando apresuradas refugio en las numerosas cafeterías y tiendas departamentales de aquella exclusiva zona de la ciudad.

Era mitad de la semana, pero se sentía como un viernes; había una razón especial para tal sensación.

"Trece años…", pensaba mientras caminaba a tu encuentro, mis pasos guiándome a los vestidores de la terraza, lugar donde Iruka había estado tomándoles fotos a ti y a los demás modelos en ropas casuales. En la mañana el cielo había sido claro y luminoso; aún a pesar de la lluvia, eso no había cambiado. Diversos arcoíris se observaban cruzar la ciudad y me pareció un escenario perfecto para retratarte, sobre todo en un día tan especial.

Te encontré sentado frente a uno de los tocadores, peleando con una botella de desmaquillante de suaves tonalidades verdes. Las rubias coletas que usaban en las horas de trabajo ya no enmarcaban tu rostro, ni un vestido de encaje tu esbelto cuerpo. Eras simplemente tú, suave cabello rubio rizándose en torno a tu cuello y espesas pestañas negras enmarcando tus ojos turquesa.

- Naruto. – te llame suavemente y tu cuerpo dio un respingo asustado, pero cuando volteaste a mirarme me recibió tu tímida sonrisa.

- Hina-chan esta ocupada con Haku el día de hoy, no quiero molestarla pero… ni siquiera sé como abrir esto…

Y me mostraste la elegante botella de Etude House y el blanco algodón que sostenías en tu pequeña mano, mismos que tome de ella cuando me acerque y me senté frente a ti, en el mismo lugar que Hinata ocupaba para realizar el cotidiano ritual que yo planeaba llevar a cabo.

La botella de Lemon Tea desprendió un aroma agradable cuando la tapa cedió ante la sutil fuerza de mis dedos, cuando el blanco algodón fue empapado por la fresca sustancia que te robaría tu femenina belleza.

- Cierra los ojos. – tus mirada centelleó tímidamente, pero no tardaste en acatar mi orden.

El algodón, guiado por mis largos dedos, resbalaba por tu rostro suavemente, delineando tus sonrojados pómulos, la pequeña línea de tu nariz, desdibujando de tus párpados la máscara de pestañas que le pinto de negro. Sólo eso fue necesario, eras tan naturalmente bello que incluso Hinata no tenía la necesidad de aplicar en ti demasiado maquillaje.

Sin embargo no te pedí que volvieras a abrir los ojos y me acerque a ti lentamente, mis dedos tiñéndose de rojo al tocar tus rollizos labios, despintándolos con delicadas presiones. Todo tu cuerpo temblaba ante mi presencia, pero no eras capaz de mostrarme tus anhelantes ojos. Un vago placer recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir tus dedos se aferrarse cohibidos a mi camisa, sofocado.

Pero sólo mirarte, yo no podía hacer nada más. Se me había hecho costumbre y lo disfrutaba, pero no entendía muy bien la inquietud que me provocaba la fragilidad a la que parecías sucumbir ante mi cercanía.

- Abre los ojos.

Para cuando tus pupilas se mostraron, mis labios ya estaban en tu frente, dejando debajo del rubio flequillo un silencioso y espontaneo beso que no fui capaz de reprimir.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera hoy? – y te sonreí discretamente, me apetecía llevarte a celebrar a pesar de que de tus labios no había salido ni una pequeña palabra referente a tan especial fecha.

La naturalidad con la que nuestro lazo iba creciendo me parecía reconfortante, encontraba satisfacción en nuestra convivencia diaria, en los pequeños detalles que me regalaba tu presencia cada día. Tu silencio no era desconfianza, era timidez.

- ¡Quiero ir a Ichiraku, a comer ramen!

Si eso era lo que deseabas, yo no podía más que hacerlo realidad. En casa te esperaban un montón de cajas envueltas en papel de colores y un gran pastel de chocolate con tu nombre aguardando a ser cortado bajo las traviesas luces del comedor.

¿No era acaso, el día más importante del año?

Aunque yo no tuviera ni las más remota idea de que era Ichiraku; tú me enseñarías, riéndote de mi ignorancia, guiándome de la mano hasta el paraíso del ramen.

…

Itachi llamaba cada noche a la misma hora, todos los días.

Tú lo esperabas con ansia. El repiqueteo del teléfono iluminaba tu rostro, te hacía correr emocionado hacia el moderno aparato. Le contestabas alegremente, bromeándole con tu característica familiaridad hasta que las risas de ambos explotaban y llegaban hasta mi estudio donde las fotos de Sakura compartían mis horas de trabajo. Después todo era susurros, secretos y sonrisas expuestas con suavidad.

Así te encontraba horas después, contento y acostado en la alfombra con la pijama ya puesta, enrollado juguetón en el largo cordón. Después de tu turno llegaba el mío, y mientras yo me sentaba en mi sillón de piel, tú corrías a la cocina a preparar mi adicción.

Itachi y yo hablábamos del curso de los negocios, de transferencias bancarias y las ventas de las nuevas sucursales. No eran temas interesantes pero, al volver con una taza de café negro en las manos, te sentabas con familiaridad en mis piernas y me obsequiabas con el amargo líquido. Entonces recargabas tu cabeza en mi pecho y disfrutabas del sonido de los apacibles latidos de mi corazón, mi voz arrullándote, transmitiéndote una agradable seguridad que te permitía abandonarte al mundo de los sueños sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Cuando tu respiración se tornaba suave, era ya tiempo de terminar la llamada. Me despedía de Itachi con la misma familiaridad con la cual tu le contestabas, y entonces le hablaba un poco de ti antes de colgar. Que eras un buen niño, que en la compañía tus fotos habían salido preciosas, que eras bueno haciendo café. Me callaba lo delicioso de tus desayunos y lo adorable de tus rizos en la mañana, el sonido de tu voz llenando cada rincón de nuestro hogar con infantiles canciones…

_- ¿Sabes algo? Mañana será su cumpleaños._

Tal información me sorprendió. No me lo hubiese imaginado en lo más mínimo, me parecías el tipo de niño que anuncia un día tan importante unas semanas antes, haciendo una feliz cuenta regresiva.

_- Mi regalo esta en la oficina escondido en el armario, dáselo por mi por favor._

¿Qué podría regalarte yo? Una caja gigante, llena de lazos de colores, apareció en mi mente y tuve que sonreír suavemente. Tal vez en ella un Totoro gigante, regordete y sonriente, espolvoreado de confeti.

- _Le he comprado un Totoro gigante, el más grande que encontré. _

Mi ceño se frunció ante lo que me pareció el descarado robo de mi idea y casi pude visualizar a Itachi sonriendo burlonamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ir de compras en secreto, ordenarle al ama de llaves que preparase cada detalle de la pequeña e improvisada fiesta, que hornease un pastel.

- ¿Cuál es su sabor preferido?

-_ Adivina._

Chocolate, eras un niño de leche y cocoa; o al menos eso me parecías al verte dormir como un gatito sobre mis piernas, casi ronroneando entre sueños. Sin embargo, una respuesta más certera salió de mis labios al responderle a Itachi;

- Ramen.

…

Salimos del edificio sin sombrilla alguna, apenas una ligera gabardina negra sobre mis hombros y un chaleco afelpado protegiendo tu delgado cuerpo. Pequeña gotas de cristal se atoraban en tu despeinado cabello, y era encantador verte caminar bajo la lluvia sin preocupaciones, cantando una suave canción de jazz sin reparar en la gente que se detenía momentáneamente a mirarte a pesar de la lluvia. Ellos te reconocían, no en vano estábamos recorriendo una avenida llena de tus fotos y la de los otros modelos.

Sin embargo no eran capaces de hacer algo más que suspirar, tan dulce e íntimo era aquel momento contigo mismo.

"_No es conmigo, es contigo", _fue lo que quisiste decir cuando te detuviste y tomaste mi mano ante mi sorprendida mirada. ¿Cómo podía saber yo que una canción secreta se afloraba en tu corazón, a pesar de que las palabras que salían de tus labios se morían de ganas por pronunciar mi nombre?

Apuesto y alto, tus ojos turquesa querían eternizarme para siempre bajo la lluvia, mortalmente bello, dolorosamente inalcanzable a pesar de sentir la dulzura de mi mano que apretó a la tuya aceptando tu toque.

En el mundo real, tú no eras más que un simple niño con grandes ambiciones, deseos más grandes que él mismo. Las mujeres que pasaban a mi lado y volteaban a mirarme impresionadas, eran todas preciosas. Con sus vestidos de colores y sus preciosas zapatillas, ellas eran la imagen perfecta de la feminidad. ¿Cómo competir con ellas?

Incluso tú pensabas en lo bonitas que eran, los labios eternamente coloreados y el fragante cabello cascadeando por la delicada espalda, rizos casuales adornando el suave escote que te hacia apartar la mirada sonrojado. Las amabas y las envidiabas, sintiéndote demasiado pequeño e insignificante en mis brazos, torpe y tembloroso ante mi negra mirada que solía atraparte siempre con la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tu turbación, el vaso medidor de tus sentimientos estaba ya tan desbordado que era imposible contener el dorado flujo. Te dejabas arrastrar por la violenta corriente, a veces luchando contra ella para no sucumbir ante tus pueriles deseos de esa forma absoluta en la que deseabas dejarte ahogar.

Yo ya no era el mismo de la foto, ya no usaba vaqueros desgastados y mi cabello había dejado de ser tan rebelde. La joven y espigada silueta que te había enamorado era ahora un cuerpo firme, de espaldas anchas y musculosas. Todo en mi era adulto e imponente, estoico y taciturno.

La forma cuadrada de mi mandíbula estaba marcada con fuego en tus dedos, la manzana de adán delicadamente delineada en mi cuello hacían a tus labios cosquillear. El Sasuke que era yo actualmente, el Sasuke cuyos años de juventud habían quedado muy atrás, ahora era tu preciada posesión. Secretamente tuyo, disfrutabas al máximo la versión sensualmente masculina, madura y experimentada. Tus piernas se hacían gelatina cuando mis manos, grandes y rasposas, te atrapaban con sobrada facilidad. Los músculos de mis brazos, mi permanente olor a café y jabón, la dureza de mis hombros, el sonido de mi voz…

Incluso ahora, caminando juntos, no podías evitar que tu mirada me absorbiera con tanta profundidad, tan absorto en la elegancia de mi silueta envuelta en una gabardina azul de botones de plata. El cabello mojado que me había echado hacia atrás dejando despejada mi frente te hizo desear tener una cámara, mil fotos de mi hermoso y tranquilo semblante.

- ¿Te llevo en brazos? – mi pregunta te saco de tu ensimismamiento y sonreíste torpemente mientras negabas con la cabeza. Alguien debía decirle al mundo que yo era peligroso, una dulce enfermedad; causaba mareos, te hacía tropezar.

Era una canción de amor interminable en tu cabeza, cosquilleando en tus rollizos labios, llenando el mundo de radiantes destellos.

…

_- ¿My Favorite Things?- esa era la canción que habías estado cantando entre burbujas, antes de que él te encontrará jugueteando en el jacuzzi. Había alcanzado a oírla desde que entro al apartamento, pero cuando te diste cuenta de su presencia interrumpiste tu melódico momento. _

_- Sí, ¿la conoces?_

_- Tú madre solía cantarla para mi, cuando éramos jóvenes… - Itachi se sentó en la orilla de mármol y te pidió con una sonrisa tranquila que le pasarás la botella de shampoo._

_- ¿Enserio? ¡A mi también solía cantármela! Su voz era preciosa…_

_Lo era, como toda ella. Llena de vida, igual que tú._

_- Acércate. – aunque ya te habías lavado el cabello, le permitiste volver a enjabonártelo, sabiendo cuanto le gustaba hacerlo al regresar del trabajo. _

_- ¿Sabes cuales son mis cosas favoritas? – por supuesto que él las sabia, aunque no solías expresarlas en voz alta muy a menudo. Más que palabras, todo tú eran acciones, detalles._

_- ¿Yo soy una de ellas?- pregunto juguetón, sabiendo de antemano tu respuesta que vino acompañada de una cascabeleante risita._

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¿Y qué más?_

_Cabello azabache, ojos negros, piel blanca. La punta de tu lengua adoraba cada silaba, pronunciada con inmensa delicia;_

_- ¡Sa-su-ke!_

_El invierno blanco y plateado de mi corazón que se derrite en tu primavera._

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

Lo quería publicar ayer, que es un día especial. ¿Saben algo? Este verano he vivido el romance de mi vida, y ayer fue el cumpleaños la persona que lo vivió junto a mí. ¡Que daría yo por volver a la edad que tiene él! Felices dulces diecisiete años cumplidos para mi amado niño!

Sé que el cumpleaños de Naruto es en otra fecha diferente pero permítanme cambiarlo a la conveniencia de mi corazón para recordar este momento para siempre!

Este capítulo es un poco transitorio, me muero de ganas por pasar a la etapa más dulce de la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto. ¿Pueden creer que desde hace más de tres años, cuando se concibió esta idea, lo primero que escribí fueron los momentos de pareja? Ya falta poco, y eso me alegra.

Lo del vaso medidor de los sentimientos de Naruto me lo he robado de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, esa alegoría me encanta! También, les recomiendo que escuchar la canción My Favorite Things, es un tesoro! ( www . Youtube . watch?v=8L1r9hIytCA). Por cierto, perdonen mi ortografía por favor, no he sido capaz de volver a leer el capítulo antes de publicarlo, me he intoxicado de él! XD

Espero que el fanfic les parezca agradable, debo confesar que Dramatic y Bonnie Butterfly son mis hijos favoritos, son a los que más cariño les tengo. Si les gusto este capítulo, nada me haría más feliz que saberlo! **:3**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
